


Drift a Little Closer

by Prince_Hamlet



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hamlet/pseuds/Prince_Hamlet
Summary: Hyperion City. It was once a sparkling city of industry. Now, the parts still standing only housed the people who couldn't leave. Most cities on the West Coast had a similar story, but this one was different. Hyperion was my city.My name is Juno Steel. I'm a private security consultant specializing in kaiju protection. I may no longer be in a jaegar, but I'm still trying to do my little part to protect this city. I failed this city once but I can still try and make up for it, little by little, here on the ground, and that's enough for me. It has to be enough.But, if I'm being honest with myself, I've been waiting for Sasha Wire to enter my office with a job offer for a while now.





	1. Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Penumbra Mini Bang discord invoked the name of my favorite movie and next thing I knew I had written half a pacific rim au. Set before the events of Pacific Rim (2013).

Juno came back from his lunch break to find Sasha Wire standing in his shitty office. She was looking with mild curiosity and light disdain at his scattered papers and the gaping hole in the wall that had been lazily boarded up. She looked at him as he entered.

“Private security?”

Juno sighed and sat down. He pulled a bottle of whiskey from the bottom drawer of his desk and poured two glasses.

“It pays the bills. People like having a former jaeger pilot help keep them safe.”

“Why Hyperion? Aren’t there…” she looked at the hole in the wall, the crumbling plaster. “Safer places to start a safety business?”

“You can’t—don’t ask me questions you already have the answer to, Sasha.” He handed her one of the glasses and downed the other. She set hers down on the desk.

“Let me ask a different question then. Will you come back?”

Even after all that happened, Sasha Wire had to be either an idiot or a liar.

She knew the answer to that question the moment she walked in the door.

 

  
Stepping out of that helicopter was like a slap to the face, and not just because of the freezing rain. Juno instinctively reached for a part of him mind that he’d kept carefully locked away for nearly a decade. Like a phantom limb, something you can still feel even though you know it’s not there.

A man under a wide umbrella met them at the edge of the helipad. He was tall, and lean, and the Pan-Pacific Defense uniform fit him like a glove. His slick, black hair was immaculate, with a trace of blue at the edges. But his eyes. His face was welcoming but his eyes were calculating, sharp.

Beautiful.

“Juno, this is Rex Glass. He is one of the best and brightest officers the academy has produced in recent years,” Sasha said, not breaking stride for introductions and making Rex and Juno follow her clipped pace. 

“So you’re the famous Juno Steel?” said Rex, in a voice as sweet as honey and twice as smooth.

“I wouldn’t say famous.”

“Infamous then. Either way, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He smiled again, and made a comment to Sasha in Chinese that made her smirk.

“Better or worse?” Juno responded, also in Chinese. Rex looked at him with eyebrows raised. He didn’t look like he got surprised often. Those calculating eyes added another variable to the equation. 

 

 

Sasha brought him to the jaeger bay first. She pointed out each jaeger and it’s team in turn, but Juno was only half listening. Sasha promised him an old friend.

They turned the corner and there it was: Super Steel. Looking at it now, it was hard to believe it once had its head smashed in and it’s arm ripped off. Techs were working on the nuclear reactor in her open chest. It took Juno’s breath away.

And then he was tackled and his breath really was taken away.

“Mista Steel! You’re back! I didn’t believe Agent Wire when she said she found you but I was hoping and hoping and oh my gosh I have so much to tell you-“

“I missed you too, Rita.” Juno did his best to hug the small woman currently trying to squeeze all of the air out of his chest. She let go suddenly, stepped back, and slapped him.

“Oh I am so mad at you! No goodbye, no note, no nothing, you just left! I was so worried about you. It was like losing both of you at the same time.” Juno winced.

“I’m sorry, Rita, I really am. I just couldn’t…” He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Rita’s face softened. 

“I know, Mista Steel. Just don’t scare me like that again.” Rita tackled him for another hug.

“I won’t.”

Sasha cleared her throat. “Rita, would you tell Juno about your upgrades to Super Steel?” Rita jumped back.

“Oh, right! Sasha was gonna scrap it after, well you know, but I said NO, NO WAY, because Super Steel was the best of the Mach 2s and it’s reactor core alone is worth its weight in gold, and you know how heavy that thing is Mista Steel, that’s a lot of gold—“

“Rita.”

“Right, upgrades. So, Sasha let me fix it up and now not only is the reactor more efficient than ever, but the synaptic system fires at a tenth of the speed and the shielding is all fixed up with a new, stronger inner structure and titanium alloy. That whole problem with the damage feedback has been completely fixed, of course. OH, OH and it still has that plasma gun you’re so good with AND I made them repaint the mickey mouse on the shoulder.” Rita beamed. It was pretty clear she took the lead on this one. He wouldn’t be surprised if she said she’d rebuilt the whole thing herself. Rita was good like that.

“Rita, did you know you’re amazing?” Juno said. 

“Of course I do, but it’s still nice to hear you say it.”

Somewhere nearby there was a bang and a crash, followed by some yelling.

“Oh my gosh I forgot I was supposed to be overseeing that,” Rita rushed off, waving behind her. Juno laughed. It almost felt like old times. It almost surprised him to look to his right and see Rex instead of—

It almost surprised him to see Rex. He looked pretty amused by the whole exchange.

“What?” Juno asked.

“For all I’ve heard about your attitude, it seems you have a bit of a soft side. I would very much like to get to know it better.”

Sasha saved Juno from saying something completely stupid.

“Let’s get you settled in. Tomorrow we’re going to try to find you a copilot, and you need to be well rested.”

 

 

Juno slammed his opponent against the ground, their arm twisted around his quarterstaff. They tapped out, and he let them up. He’d been at this for nearly two hours, and he hadn’t felt even a fraction of the connection he’d felt with—

Hadn’t felt even a fraction of the connection he’d felt when he first became a pilot. And it looked like Sasha was starting to run out of people. Juno looked to Rex, standing beside her in his uniform taking notes, with that fucking look on his face again.

“What,” Juno snapped at him. He looked up with that innocent “who, me?” face, eyes wide and one eyebrow cocked. 

“Excuse me?” Rex asked.

“At the end of every match you make this face, like you disapprove. Aren’t these supposed to be your top pilots?”

“I’m not interested in them, Juno. I’m far more interested in you. Your fighting style is brutal, but inefficient. You could’ve taken all of them at least three moves earlier.”

Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was the insult, maybe it was those eyes, but Juno said, “Why don’t you come give it a shot then?” Rex sputtered. Sasha swooped in.

“Juno, that’s highly unprofessional—“

“What’s the matter Sasha, afraid your ‘best and brightest’ can’t take me in the ring?” Sasha pursed her lips. Same old Sasha, who never backed down from a challenge. She held a hand out for Rex’s clipboard.

“But, Agent Wire…”

“Now, Agent Glass.”

Rex stripped down to his undershirt and loose, military issue pants. Underneath that slight figure was hard muscle, but he stood at the edge of the mat with the grace of a dancer, poised with the quarterstaff in hand.

The match began.

In all the other ones, Juno had jumped in, but now, he stayed back, and waited to see what Rex would do. They circled each other, until without warning, Rex brought the quarterstaff down on Juno’s head, stopping an inch away before Juno had even moved to block. Rex smirked. 

“1 - 0”

Juno whipped the staff around and landed a firm hit on Rex’s side.

“1 - 1”

And then the fight really began. It was electric, and he could feel it crackling in the air between them. The clack of their weapons formed a beat and they were dancing back and forth across the mat without ever getting close to the sides. Juno could anticipate his moves by the direction of his eyes, and he could tell Rex was doing the same. Rex blocked his next strike and rolled the staff out of his hands. In the moment Rex looked away to where it would land, Juno grabbed Rex’s quarterstaff and dropped onto his back, pulling him down and into a roll that ended in Juno on top, the staff at Rex’s throat.

Even then, powerless, Rex didn’t flinch. Winded, pinned, with a wooden bar at his windpipe, he looked up at Juno with absolute trust. Juno would be lying if he said it didn’t scare him, and lying if he said that it didn’t make some locked away part of his heart ache.

Juno stood up, and offered a hand to Rex. When he stood, their faces ended up way too close. Juno stepped back.

“I’ve made my decision. Rex will be my copilot.”

“That’s not your decision to make, Juno.”

“But—“

“You may leave now. We’ll consider the choices and tell you our answer tomorrow.”

Juno would have protested more, but Rex nodded and left, picking up his shirt and boots on the way out. Juno followed. Rex paid him no mind and walked back toward the dorms. 

“Rex, Rex!” Juno jogged to catch up with his long legs. “You felt that right? We’re drift compatible. I couldn’t pilot a bicycle with any other those other candidates.” Rex continued to ignore him as they turned the last corner to their rooms.

“Agent Wire has the final say, Juno,” He said, going up the steps to his door.

“You don’t have to just follow Sasha like a lackey.” Rex stopped, hand on his door, and sighed. He looked over his shoulder at Juno.

“I have my own reasons for not wanting to get in a jaeger, Mr. Steel. I’m sure someone like you can understand that.”

With that he left Juno in the hallway, heart beating for what felt like the first time in years.

 

The next morning, Juno woke up and tried not to think about it.

He got up, in his single room, without a bunk bed, and tried not to think about it.

He reported to the jaeger bay and tried not to think about it.

He stood still as he was bolted into the suit, alone except for the techs around him, and tried not to think about it.

But in the jaeger, waiting for whoever his copilot would be, looking down at the helmet in his hands, it was like the last decade never happened. He was in the old Super Steel, and he was stationed just off the coast of Hyperion City, and those heavy steps entering the cockpit were— 

Those heavy steps entering the cockpit were his new co-pilot. Juno didn’t look up at them. The more distant this was the better. It was too easy to get tangled up in someones head if you were close to them. It was too hard to clear out what was left behind when they were gone.

“I hope you don’t mind me taking the right,” Juno said. “Being on the left brings up bad memories.”

“Not in the slightest,” said Rex, and that made Juno look up. “I am ambidextrous, so it makes no difference to me.”

Damn, and if Juno had thought Rex looked good in his uniform… The suit accented his broad shoulders, his long legs. He looked powerful and poised.

And nervous. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Juno asked.

“Done a training exercise? Yes. My simulation scores are impeccable.” He looked sideways at Juno. “But if you mean drift with someone, then no.”

“Never?”

Rex sighed, and considered the helmet in his hands. He took a deep breath and put it on.

“There are things in my head that I would prefer to keep to myself. Promise me you won’t go digging.”

“I’ll try. Just, let the memories happen. If you linger too long on any one of them, it’ll pull you in.” 

Juno put his helmet on. The intercom clicked on.

“Ready Mista Steel?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Rita.” 

“Ready Mista Glass?

“Always ready, Rita darling.” Rita giggled and started the countdown.

It hit him like a rush, a lightly connected web of everything all at once. Juno had done this a thousand times before but every time it felt like another miracle. Seeing everything laid out like that, flicking against your consciousness for a fraction of a fraction of a second. And then it was over, and faded to a soft hum in the back of his head. He didn’t have to look at Rex for them to raise their hands in sync.

God, Juno had forgotten just how good this felt. He looked at Rex, and Rex looked back, and smiled.

No, wait, that wasn’t right.

It was Juno looking back from the left side of the Super Steel’s cockpit, smiling. They were deployed, they had just been fighting a kaiju off the coast of Hyperion. It went down, and Juno smiled at him, and they were about to head back but then it jumped back out of the water and tore at their head and they couldn’t pull it off. And right when it broke through he looked over and saw the fear in Juno’s eyes but before he could say anything jaws closed around him and yanked him out of the cockpit, tore into his suit, tore--

But that wasn’t Juno’s memory. He snapped out of it.

“Mista Steel, are you alright? You’re out of sync.” 

“I’m fine,” Juno grumbled. “I’m fine, I’m back.”

“No you are not Mista Steel, you’re chasing the rabbit. Mista Glass, get him out of there.” 

“Right, Juno—” Rex grabbed his arm and Juno gasped. 

And then he was back in the old apartment. He was young, and alone, and locked in his bedroom. Any minute now she would be home.

In the cockpit of the Super Steel, Juno raised his arms and the weapons systems engaged.

Rex found himself in a memory. In a darkened room with twin beds. He looked at the collection of odds and ends on the dresser. A child’s room. A child who was really into Disney, apparently. He heard sniffling from the other side of the room. He stepped cautiously around the beds to find a kid no more than 8, hugging his knees to his chest. He wore his hair in cornrows back then, and there was no scar along his nose, but it was unmistakably Juno. Rex knelt down next to him.

“Juno, it’s not real. This is a memory. You’ve got to come back to me.”

It was like he was a ghost. For a moment it looked like Juno was going to calm down, and then a door slammed somewhere else in the apartment.

“JUNO.”

“Juno snap out of it,” yelled Sasha over the intercom. “Rita, can you shut it down?” Rex tried to disengage the systems manually but Juno was keeping them up.

“I’m trying boss, but his connection is too strong.”

Someone shook the bedroom door handle violently. They banged on the door.

“JUNO OPEN THIS DOOR NOW.”

The memory version of Juno started panicking, frantically trying to find something in the room to defend himself with. But there was nothing, and that door handle would give at any moment. 

In the present, he found it easily— the plasma gun. It hummed as it charged, and he held it up with a shaking hand.

“WHEN I GET IN THERE I’LL—” screamed the memory.

“Juno, it’s not real, she’s not there!” Rex tried to follow Juno’s movements but he was small and fast, and Rex couldn’t seem to get a hold on him. In the memory, the door became huge and imposing, the voice outside it monstrous. Whatever happened next, it was bad, and Rex didn’t want them to still be here there when it happened. “Juno, look at me, look at me.” Rex tried to corner him, but it was like Juno was actively avoiding him without acknowledging he was there. The banging got louder, and louder. 

“Just shut it down, shut it all down,” Sasha yelled. Techs scrambled to pull the plug on the operation before the viewing bay was destroyed.

With a sickening thunk, the lock gave way, and light spilled in from the hall.

“Juno!” Rex yelled. And at the last second, caught between the door and Rex, he looked at Rex.

And then they were back. 

The real Juno barely stayed up for a moment before collapsing. Rex caught him as he went down.

“Careful, Juno, help will be here in a moment.”

Juno looked up at Rex blearily. In times like these, where he struggled to pull apart memories from reality, he listed out things he knew were true.

\- My name is Juno Steel.  
\- I am a jaegar pilot.  
\- I am 39.  
\- I am in Beijing.  
\- My mother’s name is Sarah Steel.  
\- My mother is dead.  
\- My brother's name is Benzaiten Steel.  
\- My brother died 8 years ago in a kaiju attack.

And as he looked up at the man that caught him, and sifted through the memories that had been dredged up and shown to the light of day, he added a new item to the list.

\- Rex Glass is not who he says he is.


	2. Grounded

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on Sasha--” 

“That is Agent Wire to you, Steel. I am your superior officer and you will address me as such.” 

Juno slumped back in his seat in Sasha’s office. It was like being called to the principal's office to get told off for disrupting class but the principal is your childhood best friend and your disruption was a 1500 tera Watt plasma gun. Sasha let her reprimand hang in the air. Rex still had yet to say anything, sitting at perfect attention in the seat next to Juno.

“I can control it.”

“No, you can’t Juno. Pilots have been retired due to PTSD before. If it interferes with your work--”

“Bullshit, I don’t have PTSD.” Sasha leveled a look at him. 

“Juno, I want you on this. I need experienced pilots like you who have been through disaster and lived to tell about it. But until you can prove to me that you can consistently get through simulated drifts without chasing the rabbit, you are grounded. That goes for you as well, Agent Glass. You’re still partners, at least until we can find someone else that Juno is drift compatible with, but until he can manage his ghosts it will be in simulations only.” Juno glared at the bare concrete wall. “Is that clear?”

“Perfectly clear, Agent Wire.” Rex responded, proper and polite as always. He glanced over at Juno, waiting for his response. But he couldn’t. Here he was, with one more shot to fix everything, and he blew it. He tried to speak but it caught on the lump in his throat. Instead he stood and abruptly left the room. He tried to put distance between himself and Sasha’s office. He knew Sasha wouldn’t follow him. She knew better.

Rex, apparently, didn’t.

“Steel!” he called out, a ways behind but catching up. Juno dodged around a corner, not completely sure where he was going, just trying to get away. Trying to find an out of the way corner to tuck himself into, like the little hidey-holes around his old high school where he’d eat lunch with—

Goddammit. 

Rex was catching up.

Juno stopped. No use delaying the inevitable. Rex caught up to him. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, obviously. I’m perfectly fine.” He wasn’t looking Rex in the eye and he just hoped he was coming off as apathetic rather than defensive. “I just… need space to process this. Is all.” Rex shifted uncomfortably, like he wasn’t sure where to do next. 

“Right, well. I think we can afford to use the rest of today to recuperate. We don’t have to jump right back into training and simulations.” Rex gave that megaWatt smile. Bright as a plasma gun. Juno just nodded. “Perhaps we could talk about it over lunch? You must be hungry.”

He was, actually, but he’d been planning to go back to his room and be drunk instead. Rex didn’t seem like he was going to let him, though, and Juno wasn’t really feeling up to arguing.

So he said, “Yeah. Let’s get something to eat,” and followed Rex to the main cafeteria. 

And that was their first mistake.

Well, maybe the first mistake was getting in the jaeger in the first place, but walking into the cafeteria was definitely a close second.

The moment they walked through the doors, every person in the cafeteria stopped mid-conversation to turn and glare at them. Rex walked confidently to the counter while Juno attempted to shrink into his sweater. By the time they’d gotten their food most people had gone back to their conversation, but Juno could hear little floating bits that sounded an awful lot like “nearly killed us” or “should be kicked out”, accompanied by more glares. Rex sat them down at a table with two incredibly buff women wearing jaeger pilot jackets. 

“Ah, Mrs. and Mrs. Strong, have you both met Juno Steel?” Rex said as they sat.

Alessandra scoffed, “Oh man, have I met Juno fucking Steel.”

“Nice to see you too ‘lessandra.” Juno cleared his throat. “Mrs. and Mrs. huh? When did you get married?”

“Less than a year after you came into my dorm for a passionate one-night stand and then disappeared off the face of the earth the morning after.” She sneered. “I would’ve   
sent you an invite, but well, emphasis on ‘disappeared off the face of the earth.’”

Juno jabbed at his tray and considered how much force it would take to stab himself to death with the dull, shitty cafeteria forks. Alessandra’s wife broke the awkward silence.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Juno. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Juno laughed, bitterly. 

“Yeah, that’s not a good thing.” 

“So what made you finally come crawling back?”

“Alessandra--” Rex tried to cut in.

“No no, I want to hear it. Come on, after all these years, what brought you back?”

Juno tried looking to Rex for help but he looked about as helpless as Juno felt.

“Sasha found me.”

“And?”

“She asked me to come back. So I did.”

“Really?” Alessandra laughed. “That’s it? That’s all it took? You left behind all your friends, everyone who cared about you, everything we had to do, and all we would’ve had to do is ask? And then in true Juno Steel style, the first thing you do when you get back is nearly get us all killed. If you ask me, you should’ve stayed gone.”

“That is quite enough Mrs. Strong,” Rex snapped. He stood sharply and grabbed his and Juno’s trays. “Come along Juno, we’re leaving.” He turned and walked off, leaving the three of them looking surprised. People were glaring again. Juno got up and followed Rex.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Rex just glanced at him, face unreadable. He walked confidently through the halls, making turns that would seem random if they weren’t so deliberate. “Where are we going?” Juno had thought they’d go back to the dorms or the dojo or Rex’s office (did he have an office?), but after passing the second restricted area sign he started to doubt.

“You’ll see.” 

Juno considered the possibility that Rex might be luring him away to a hidden location to kill him and hide the body. Juno didn’t know who he really was, or what he was doing here posing as a high ranking Pan-Pacific Defense officer, but he had been in Rex’s head. Not great for someone keeping so many secrets. If Juno got horribly mangled in some of the gigantic machinery in the dome or threw himself off of a viewing deck, it wouldn’t look too suspicious. Accidents and suicides were the two leading causes of death for jaeger pilots after being eaten by kaiju. With Juno gone, he’d be back out of the limelight and away from jaegers, free to do whatever he’d come here to do.

Juno considered this, and then dismissed it. The whole cafeteria saw them leave together, it would be bad timing to kill him now. Plus, he’d seemed so… sincere when he told off Alessandra. Like he actually believed that she’d said something out of line. 

Also, if he was just going to kill Juno he seemed like the kind of guy that would be quick about it, and that was probably better than Juno deserved anyway.

They ended up pushing through one last “restricted area” door onto a small access balcony. It way about halfway up the wall in the dome and looked like it was for one of the empty jaeger bays. It was close enough to Super Steel that they had full view of the crews crawling over her like ants, conducting maintenance on a partially disassembled arm. Juno forgot about the whole murder thing and whistled, walking over to the railing to get a better look.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Rex said. He sat gracefully on the ground in the middle of the balcony and set down their trays.

“How’d you find this place?”

“When I was first transferred here I was shown a floorplan, and I happen to have a photographic memory.”

“Really?” Juno turned to look at Rex crosslegged on the floor. Somehow, even in a dusty defunct balcony eating shitty cafeteria food off a tray on the floor, he still looked perfectly poised.

“Really.” Rex looked at him with those eyes. They weren’t calculating, they looked more… interested. Less like a entomologist looking at a particularly interesting bug and more like someone on a blind date whose friends were better at matchmaking than expected.

It made Juno uncomfortable anyway. He turned his attention back to the Super Steel, then to the rest of the empty bay and the steep drop past the railing. He felt that subtle but familiar drop in his stomach and went to sit across from Rex and finish his lunch.

“Hey did you know I used to be afraid of heights? Still kinda am but regularly being in a 100 foot tall robot actually helped.”

“I think…” Rex’s brow furrowed. “I think I did know that?”

“Oh. What was it in my file or something?”

“No… I think I remember. From the drift.”

“Oh.”

“Something about being in a tree with a friend, but the branch broke, is that right?”

Juno laughed. “Yeah, good old Mick. He saw a cat stuck in a tree in a park and convinced me to climb up with him to get it down. Obviously, it jumped at me the moment he peeled it off the branch and when I tried to catch myself, the branch I was holding broke. We were, i don’t know, six? That wasn’t even the worst one, though, I got off with just some bruises and Mick got a couple of scratches for his trouble.”

“What was the worst one?” 

Juno’s face fell. “Let’s not talk about that.”

They ate their meals in quiet contemplation for a few minutes.

“Juno… I’ve been meaning to ask, did you see anything? In the drift. About me, or my past.” Juno looked up to see Rex carefully picking at his food and watching Juno with those sharp eyes. Juno suddenly remembered just how far a fall it was over that balcony’s edge.

He also remembered being young, and homeless, and knocking a man out with a brick for the money in his wallet. 

He remembered being called a half-dozen names that weren’t his, and each name came with a new look, a new personality, a new mark.

He remembered back alley deals and burner phones and discreet payments in the hundreds of thousands into an untraceable bank account.

He remembered a red-lit room and the man who’d been the closest he ever had to a father dying in his hands, at his hands. 

But those weren’t Juno’s memories. They were Rex’s.

And no matter how sincere he acted, or how nice he seemed, or how beautiful his eyes were, Juno only know one thing about him for sure.

Rex Glass was a dangerous man.

“No,” Juno said, going back to his meal. “I didn’t see anything. I got too caught up in my own memories.”

He could still feel those sharp eyes on him, calculating. 

But hey, he didn’t get murdered so good news bad news or whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamers, done really is better than perfect.
> 
> I have a vague idea of where i'm going with this, so come bother me at prince-hamlet.tumblr.com if i haven't updated in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got like, a vague idea of where I'm going with this, but I can't make any promises about updating in a timely manner.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at prince-hamlet.tumblr.com so hmu if u have Thoughts cause boy do I have a lot
> 
> as always make sure u hit that mf comment button if i made u sad.


End file.
